monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Duramboros
Duramboros is a Brute Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd. It is known to inhabit forested areas and can be encountered at Low, High, and G-Rank Quests in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd and Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Physiology Duramboros is a bulky, heavyset monster with stocky, muscular legs and a thick upper body. It features a very thick outer hide that is riddled with heavy folds, with a row of armoured plates running along its back and tail. Duramboros' most distinctive features include its massive tail club, twin brow horns, and a pair of energy-rich dorsal humps. Duramboros' slow lifestyle often results in a layer of moss and algae growing upon its hide, most noticeably along the back. Behaviour Duramboros is an herbivore, subsisting primarily on fallen tree trunks. Using its ram-like pair of horns, as well its hammer-like tail club, it is known to push or knock down weak or dead trees in order to comfortably feed on them. Though generally docile, Duramboros has a capacity for aggression if provoked. It is known to use its tail club, horns, and overall mass to attack foes. One of its most unique tendencies is to twirl in place, using its tail club as a counter-balance to build up centrifugal force, allowing it to hurl itself at an attacker and crush them with its body. Habitat Due to its diet, Duramboros is most commonly encountered in highly forested areas, such as the Flooded Forest or Misty Peaks. In-Game Description }} Design Duramboros' design takes visual cues from modern-day rhinos, elephants,and buffalo, as well as the extinct Ankylosaurus. Notes *Duramboros is one of the slowest Brute Wyverns. *Duramboros can be tripped by attacks while it is performing its merry-go-round attack. If tripped, it will fall and will almost always drop a shiny. *When low on Stamina its tail spin attack will last less time, and Duramboros will then fall over for a long period of time. In this state its back humps are easily accessed and its tail can be mined freely. *Also, if blinded by a Flash Bomb and it attempts to spin, Duramboros will trip over. *It eats wood from tree remains to regain Stamina. *Its horns and humps can be broken; the tail can be cracked and then mined. If more damage is done after this, part of it can be broken off and carved. **Its tail is unique, in that it can be severed with an impact or shot weapon such as a Hammer or Bowgun. *After its tail is fully destroyed, its regular tail slams will no longer generate quake effects. *The humps are the weakest part of Duramboros' body. When broken, the hunter can deal very high damage by attacking them. **To reach the humps, the player can make Duramboros fall during its body spin attack, or by making it fall in a Pitfall Trap. At that moment, the lowest hump on its back can be reached very easily. *In the Flooded Forest at Area 7, Duramboros will dig underground to go to Area 4 and 2, similarly to other Brute Wyverns. *Smoke comes out of its humps when it's enraged. *Duramboros may counter-attack the hunter, immediately after its horns have been broken, by charging into them. *After breaking off the tail, the stump can still be mined after the giant jump. *There is a glitch in which in Area 5 of the Misty Peaks, Duramboros will appear to have no pupils. *Even though Duramboros is not in Monster Hunter 4, you can get its armor by trading monster parts for Duramboros parts. MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net. Template:Doboruberuku MHP3rd Analysis (Normal)|Normal|True Template:Doboruberuku MHP3rd Analysis (Broken Humps)|Broken Humps Images Want to see more? Go to Duramboros Photo Gallery. Mhp3 111110 014.jpg 20101229040130.png|Captured Duramboros. 20101218.jpg|Broken Tail. OnIQ7wF.jpg|Flip. Category:Monsters Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Portable 3rd Category:MHF3 Database Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd